


Problemas Cortejando

by Lezth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezth/pseuds/Lezth
Summary: En donde Eren es completamente ajeno a los intentos de cortejo del Cabo Levi, dicho Cabo se siente frustrado por la absoluta falta de progreso ante el cadete —ya mencionado—, y Hanji Zoe se está haciendo el día intentando ganar toda la información al alcance. / Traducción de "Courting Troubles", autorizada por la autora: Bird of Dreams.





	1. Jodiendo Sutilmente

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courting Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245623) by Bird of Dreams. 



> Titulo Original: Courting Troubles.  
> Autora (FF): Bird of Dreams.  
> Resumen: En donde Eren es completamente ajeno a los intentos de cortejo del Cabo Levi, dicho Cabo se siente frustrado por la absoluta falta de progreso ante el cadete —ya mencionado—, y Hanji Zoe se está haciendo el día intentando ganar toda la información al alcance.  
> Disclaimer de la Autora: Todos los malditos encantos de Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan pertenecen al maravilloso Isayama Hajime. No soy dueña o pretendo poseer nada.

**Problemas Cortejando**

**_Capítulo 1: Jodiendo sutilmente_ **

—¿Hanji?

La anteojuda, Líder del Escuadrón, se animó al oír su nombre. Levantó la vista de sus notas y sonrió al cadete que acababa de entrar en su oficina.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eren?

—Si no es inoportuno, quisiera preguntarle algo —apresuró Eren, añadiendo—: Pero, si está ocupada, puedo venir luego.

—No, no, está bien —hizo caso omiso de esas preocupaciones—. Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—¿Por casualidad… —se interrumpió Eren, mirándola extrañamente nervioso por alguna razón. Tragó saliva, que ayudó a acerar los nervios por un momento, antes de escupir el resto de su pregunta—. ¿Por casualidad, el Cabo me odia?

Si Hanji fuera un(a) joven pueril habría estallado en histéricas carcajadas desde el comienzo. En cambio, educó su expresión en una media sonrisa más apropiada:

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno, para empezar, el Cabo siempre parece fastidioso e irritado cada vez que me habla…

—Oh, Eren —reprendió Hanji—. Ya deberías saber que Levi departa de esa manera a todos.

Pero Eren no era conocido como obcecado por nada…

—Eso puede ser cierto; no obstante, hubo otros incidentes peores.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hanji curiosa—. ¿Cuáles?

—Cuando limpiaba una habitación: el Cabo entró, echó un vistazo y me dijo que saliera de ahí y vaya a hacer otra cosa porque creía que «un mocoso de mierda no es lo suficientemente competente para limpiar toda la habitación por sí mismo» —relató Eren —. En otra ocasión, mientras hacia el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Auruo, el Cabo me dijo que saliera de la formación después del primer golpe que Auruo aterrizó en mí —suspiró con resignación—. El Cabo se habrá decepcionado e indignado, desistiendo de que siga entrenando con alguien de su equipo.

—No, yo no creo que haya sido eso —amenizó Hanji, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—También reparé que el Cabo viene frecuentemente a mi habitación en el calabozo, ya sea para despertarme en la mañana o para acompañarme allí a la hora de dormir —continuó Eren—. ¿Me controla para saber si voy a caerme y perder el control como Titán? ¡Aun cuando he mejorado en el control! No voy a perder el control de repente, al menos estoy bastante seguro de que no lo haré…

Calló Eren vacilante. Hanji escuchó las preocupaciones de Eren con un oído abierto y tarareo pensativa:

—Dime Eren, sabiendo como es, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que pueda pensar Levi de ti, eh?

—¿Qué? —Eren no estaba preparado para la inesperada pregunta—. N-No, yo… Yo solo admiró y respetó muchísimo al Cabo Levi, ¡eso es todo! —pero no pudo ocultar el rubor delator que se deslizó hasta sus mejillas, iluminándolas.

Hanji notó, en realidad, la negación de Eren.

— Por supuesto —sonrió plácida, completamente convencida—. Te diré algo, Eren: Si miras de cerca, veras que Levi realmente no te odia como tú crees que él lo hace —murmuró lo siguiente para sí misma—: De hecho, es todo lo contrario.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?

La Líder de Escuadrón simplemente se rio en respuesta, como si se estuviera regocijando ante una especie de chanza interna a expensas de Eren.

—Nada, nada… Tus temores están completamente infundados, Eren. ¡Confía en mí cuando te digo que no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte!

—Si usted lo dice… —Eren todavía parecía dudoso, pero se recompuso a sí mismo, se enderezó y saludo—. Muchas gracias por escuchar mis problemas, Líder de Escuadrón. En este momento, ¿necesita mi ayuda con cualquier experimento?

Por lo general, Hanji saltaría ante cualquier oportunidad de correr a hacer más experimentos a costa de Eren; sin embargo, en ese momento tenía otros asuntos mucho más apremiantes, y un visitante bastante impaciente esperando.

—Eres un buen chico, Eren —dijo Hanji con cariño mientras se revolvió el pelo—. Pero tengo que cuidar otras cosas en este momento. Entonces, ¡puedes salir y tomar un tiempo para ti!

—Está bien. Probablemente voy a estar en el área de formación o en los establos por si necesita encontrarme más tarde.

—¡Perfecto! —Hanji espero y vio como Eren desaparecía por el pasillo. Tarareo por un momento para sí misma, para luego llamar alegremente hacia una habitación aparentemente vacía—: Ya se fue.

—Era hora. Ya creía que ustedes pasarían el resto del día cotilleando a costa mía.

Se escuchó la voz del Cabo Levi, mientras salía de dentro del armario de suministros que daba a la otra puerta de la sala, con su habitual expresión impertérrita presente en su rostro.

—Tampoco puedes culpar a Eren, no sabía que estabas allí todo el tiempo —dijo Hanji con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es una buena idea fabular acerca de su oficial superior sin consultar primero con éste.

—Cierto —afirmó Hanji dando repentinamente la vuelta a su silla para enfrentar a Levi con una sonrisa, y ensordecedoramente rompió en su cara—: Así que has oído lo que acaba de decir Eren…

—Tch —chasqueó la lengua Levi, se veía muy molesto—. Ese maldito mocoso es tan denso como un clavo.

—Supongo que las situaciones que detallo Eren no eran exactamente como el cree, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —Levi se dejó caer en un asiento vacío al otro lado de Hanji—. No es mi culpa si el mocoso malinterpreta todo.

—Déjame adivinar —Hanji golpeó su pluma contra su mejilla—. Cuando le dijiste a Eren que se detuviera con la limpieza de la habitación, fue porque te sentiste mal por hacerlo polvo por limpiar toda una habitación por sí mismo; detuviste la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Auruo porque estabas preocupado después del golpe, a pesar de que Eren probablemente habría salido bien de esa, bajo sus capacidades regenerativas; esos viajes frecuentes a la mazmorras eran obviamente una excusa para pasar tanto tiempo como podías con él —ella sonrió con orgullo—. Así que, ¿estoy o no en lo cierto?

—No recuerdo haberte pedido un análisis, anteojuda de mierda.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste ser más evidente con tus intenciones? —sugirió Hanji—. La sutileza no parece estar trabajando a tu favor.

—¿Cuánto más obvio puedo ser? Si esperas que le lleve cabriolas y le declare mi amor eterno, pierdes tu tiempo —bramó Levi bruscamente.

Hanji sonrió con ironía.

—Hay que recordar que  _es_ Eren de quien estamos hablando, Levi. La mayoría de la gente ya habría sospechado algo, pero Eren… bueno, vamos a decir que él es del tipo que se le puede proponer descuartizar su cuerpo de Titán y él todavía estaría desorientado.

Levi arrugo la nariz con disgusto…

—Nadie en su sano juicio propondría hacer tales cosas con un cuerpo de Titán de todos modos. Es una idea repugnante y asquerosa —Vio como Hanji formaba una mirada intensa—. Así que insinúas que tengo que ser más evidente.

—¡Eh! Tú lo dijiste, no yo —dijo Hanji, levantando sus manos—. Todo lo que puedo decir es que no es una mala idea mostrar tu afecto por Eren un poco más. El pobre chico está convencido de que lo odias.

Levi se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera que estaba sobre la mesa, tomó un trago degustando con una irritación profunda por el líquido frio.

—De todos los malditos mocosos que hay, caer justo por…

—Ahora, ahora, Levi. Nadie dijo que el camino hacia el amor sea asequible —interrumpió Hanji, mientras levantaba un puño con un brillo apasionado en sus ojos—. ¡Aunque, los obstáculos que se enfrentan en el camino hacia el verdadero amor fortalecen el vínculo todavía más!

Levi le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Terminaste de soltar sandeces o solo disfrutas de oírte divagar?

Hanji puso una mano pesada en el hombro de Levi, ignorando la mirada que se dirigía a su dirección.

—¡Estoy apoyándote en este lio! Recuerda que puedes venir a mí cada vez que necesites consejos…

—Lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez quiero ser diagnosticado por un fanático de Titanes —Levi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Por más divertido que sea esto, algunos de nosotros tenemos un trabajo real que cuidar.

—¡Diviértete pensando en planes para atraer a Eren a tu cama!

Anticipada a la respuesta de Levi, Hanji fue capaz de esquivar rápidamente la patada que fue lanzada en su dirección. El Cabo echó una última mirada furiosa antes de salir con garbo de aquella habitación.

Hanji esperó unos momentos para asegurarse —sola— y así mostrar su amplia sonrisa, algo maniática, en todo su esplendor.

—¡Oh, esto me dará datos excelentes!

Levi puso su plan en acción esa misma noche.

La cena, como siempre, fue una bulla. El comedor estaba repleto de soldados que estaban alborotados por relatar su día a los amigos, chismean sobre las últimas noticias, o simplemente gozando de un brevemente instante relajante en medio de sus vidas agitadas.

Levi velaba esas escenas desde su mesa con una inspección inconmovible. Periódicamente, lanzaba miradas fugaces a Eren, que estaba sentado con sus colegas miembros de la 104 en otra mesa. Varios minutos después, vio una ocasión oportuna para atacar, y decidió hacer su movimiento.

Erwin le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, cuando de repente se levantó de la mesa con un plato en una mano.

—¿Levi?

—¿A dónde va, Cabo? —Petra se hizo eco de los sentimientos del Comandante.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus dos preguntas, Levi caminó a través de la sala del comedor; un destino muy claro en mente.

Hanji no pudo contener su risa burbujeante, emocionada, notando exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Levi.

—¡Oh, esto va a estar  _bueno_!

—¿Hm? —Erwin se giró para seguir el camino de Levi y de inmediato se alertó de la situación—.  _Oh_  —dejó escapar una risita divertida y completó para sí mismo—, ya veo. Supongo que él ha dejado el enfoque sutil, ¿no?

—Eso parece —contestó Petra, con chispas en sus ojos—. Líder, Hanji, ¿hace cuánto que está al tanto?

—¿Sobre éste desarrollo? —rio alegremente Hanji—. Solo desde esta tarde. Puedo entender que, finalmente, perdió la paciencia cuando Eren vino a mí esta mañana expresando sus preocupaciones acerca de creer que Levi lo odia.

Petra hizo un visaje simpático mientras Erwin se burló:

—El enfrentamiento que siguió habrá sido interesante de ver.

—¡Tanto como es posible! —tarareaba Hanji—. Como se puede ver, la conclusión está llegando…

Erwin negó con la cabeza, divertido, sin dejar de mirar lo que pasaba.

—Parece que no pasará mucho hasta que Levi obtenga su objetivo.

La fracción de sonrisa pícara se ampliaba en el rostro de Hanji.

—Dime, Erwin, ¿tendrías la atención de compartir tus pensamientos acerca de cuánto tiempo tomará para que Levi tenga éxito?

Erwin igualó la sonrisa de Hanji con una de las suyas.

—¿Por qué, Hanji? Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estas proponiendo una apuesta.

Si era posible, la sonrisa de Hanji se amplió aún más.

—Solo si usted insiste en una.

—Comandante, Líder de Escuadrón, los dos deberían centrarse en otras cosas en lugar de apostar en algo como esto —reprendió Petra, y se permitió una pausa—. Aunque si realmente tendría que hacerlo, yo diría que no tarda más que una semana, como máximo.

—¿Una semana? —repite Hanji—. Ah, ¡por supuesto que no sería tanto tiempo! Quiero decir… ¡Míralo! —Hizo un gesto hacia el Cabo, que ahora se acercaba a la mesa de Eren con la misma determinación calma como cuando está matando un Titán.

—Levi es muy eficiente —concordó Erwin—. Yo diría tres días, como mucho.

—¡Yo iba a decir eso! ¿No piensas dar más tiempo?

—Si recuerdas, creo que fui yo quien presentó primero esta apuesta.

—¿No podemos simplemente esperar y ver cómo funciona todo? —pidió Petra, exasperada.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué sentido tendría si no pudiéramos apostar? —dijo Hanji poniendo mala cara.

Erwin puso su mejor sonrisa apaciguadora.

—Petra está en su derecho. Además, con solo verlo, sin dudas, debe ser entretenido para ti.

—¡Esta bien! —los miró Hanji extasiada—. ¿Puedes imaginar qué tipo de información pueda salir de todo eso? ¡Hay infinitas posibilidades!

Los otros miembros del escuadrón, no obstante, no parecían caer rápidamente y estaban confundidos por el camino que tomó la charla.

—¿A dónde va el Cabo con ese plato? —preguntó Erd.

—Ni idea —respondió Gunter, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se volvía hacia Hanji—. Líder de Escuadrón, Comandante y Petra, ¿estaban antes discutiendo información clasificada?

—Creo que puede decirse… —Hanji parecía que se iba a partir al medio por su estruendosa risa.

—¡Hm! Es obvio que el Cabo Levi tiene un problema importante que solo él puede ocuparse —añadió Auruo dando un resoplido engreído.

—Hombres —murmuró Petra dando un ligero balanceo de ojos.

—¡Shhh…! —acalló Hanji a todos con gestos frenéticos—. ¡Silencio! El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar. —Agarró un cuadernillo y una pluma (que salieron de la nada) y se aprontó con un brillo idólatra en sus ojos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Levi, que se acercaba a un Eren desprevenido.

—… Y luego traté adecuarme al entrenamiento físico, pero ¡las salas de formación estaban llenas! —comentaba Eren ocupado contando su día a Mikasa y Armin, sin percatarse de la nueva adición a su mesa.

—¡Eren! —susurró Armin con urgencia. Cabeceó, tratando de alertar a Eren de la presencia atrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Armin? —indagó Eren frunciendo el ceño. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse de repente cara a cara con…—: ¡Cabo, le pido disculpas por no haberme percatado antes! —Saludó bruscamente, alerta y con todos los músculos tensos—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor?

—Eren.

—¡Sí, señor! —Eren se enderezó en su asiento aún más. Tan concentrado estaba en Levi que no se dio cuenta de que, a estas alturas, su intercambio había captado la atención del resto de sus compañeros de mesa, así como la mayoría de la sala comedor.

—Dime, Eren —Levi estudiaba a Eren con una mirada dura—. ¿Ésta excusa patética de comida es todo lo que tienes para la cena? —Levi se refería a la pieza de pan seco y el descuidado puré de patatas que Eren había dejado a medio recoger en su plato.

—¿Eh? —Eren parecía inmensamente confuso por la inesperada pregunta—. ¿Sí, señor?

—Ya veo —Levi sostuvo su mirada escrutadora por un tiempo más—. No recuerdo haberte dado la orden de matarte de hambre.

Las puntas de las orejas de Eren se pusieron rojas de vergüenza.

—No, señor. La culpa es toda mía.

—Explícate.

—No terminé de barrer los establos a tiempo para la hora de la cena, así que me quedé un poco más para terminar. Cuando llegué aquí, la mayoría de la comida había acabado—Eren parecía encorvarse sobre sí mismo, dando una mirada tímida completó—: Armin y Mikasa trataron de guardar algo de comida, pero como puede ver, todo el mundo estaba muy hambriento hoy…

Eren se detuvo cuando Levi no mostró ninguna reacción por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Cabo. Intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, para terminar a tiempo…

De repente, Levi dejó su plato sobre la mesa frente a Eren deteniendo su perorata.

—Come.

Eren simplemente lo miró, con ojos súbitos y aturdidos, en la loza se apreciaba un gran jamón que yacía brillante en el plato.

—¿Cabo?

—¿Necesitas una invitación o algo por escrito, mocoso de mierda? A menos que estés tratando de decirme que no puedes comprender una orden tan simple.

—¡No, en absoluto, señor! —contestó apresurado Eren. Lentamente cortó un pedazo de jamón, consciente de que los ojos de todos estaban sobre él. Dudo cuando acercó la pieza a la boca—. Hm… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Cabo?

—No necesito explicarte nada —Ante la expresión abatida de Eren, Levi dio un suspiro casi indescifrable—. Mocosos como tú todavía están creciendo por lo que necesitas toda la comida que puedas conseguir —dijo Levi con una mirada impasible—. A partir de ahora, no me importa las tereas u obligaciones que no hayas terminado; tan pronto como este la cena, debes presentarte rápidamente a la sala comedor. ¿Entiendes, Eren?

Eren que estaba aturdido por la explicación de Levi («¡Él realmente se preocupa por mí!», pensó), rápidamente rompió en un saludo:

—¡Sí, señor!

—Bien —Algo parecido a la aprobación iluminó los ojos de Levi. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia a la pieza de carne aún sin comer—. ¿Aceptable?

—¡Ah, por supuesto! —Eren volvió su atención al jamón con renovado entusiasmo. Él tenía ahora una cena en lugar de mierda después de todo y todavía tenía bastante hambre. Puso su primera pieza de corte de jamón en la boca y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido que salió por reflejo de su boca.

— _Dios mío_  —sollozó Sasha por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Esto está muy bueno, Cabo! —dijo Eren con entusiasmo entre bocado y bocado. La oferta del jamón tierno, ahumado y condimentado a la perfección. Fue preparado en el punto justo, y el jugo goteaba de los labios de Eren mientras comía.

—No hables con la boca llena —espetó Levi—. Es repugnante. No necesito ver lo que está pasando en tu boca.

El cadete hizo un trabajo voraz y vació su plato en pocos minutos, toda la pieza se había ido. Lamió sus labios, librándose de los últimos restos y se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose mucho más ufano ahora que tenía algo importante colmando su estómago.

Levi hizo un sonido descontento en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Estás completamente asqueroso. ¿No puedes comer adecuadamente?

Levi sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, dando a lugar a una explosión —como pólvora— de susurros incrédulos por todo el comedor.

—¡Es el propio pañuelo del Cabo!

—¿Su propio pañuelo  _personal_?

—¡Nunca he visto al Cabo dejar que otra persona lo use!

Antes de que Eren pudiera disculparse, Levi lo tomó de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra comenzó a limpiar los restos de jugo que Eren no pudo lamer por la distancia, haciéndolo con un toque sorprendentemente suave.

—¿C-Cabo? —barboteó Eren sonrojándose inmediatamente.

—Deja de quejarte innecesariamente, mocoso de mierda.

Lo ojos de Eren se abrieron, pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar mientras Levi limpiaba meticulosamente su boca. Trató de mirar a cualquier dirección, pero Levi con su toque climatizaba el casi abrasador soportar. Podía sentir el rubor en su rostro aumentar una docena de veces cuando Levi dio un último barrido, dando un contacto prolongado un poco más de lo necesario. Sus dedos rozaron brevemente la comisura de la boca de Eren, hasta que finalmente rompió el contacto.

—Ya está —Levi dobló el pañuelo cuidadosamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo—. Por lo menos estas presentable ahora. No te mataría tratar de consumir los alimentos más cuidadosamente la próxima vez, ¿verdad?

—No, señor —Eren logró desvanecer su color, pero aún podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

—Espero que llegues a tiempo para la cena a partir de ahora, Eren. Si no es así, habrá consecuencias.

Y con eso, Levi hizo su camino de regreso a su propia mesa, sin prestar atención a todas las miradas atónitas que lo siguieron. Mientras que, tan pronto como salió Levi, el resto de la 104 saltó sobre Eren, con la curiosidad ardiendo brillantemente en sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —exigió saber inmediatamente Connie.

—Él le dio  _carne_  —gimió Sasha—. ¡Deliciosa carne de alta calidad! Eso es lo mejor, que reciben los altos directivos.

—Con qué ganándote favores del Cabo, ¿eh? —comentó Ymir—. No es mala idea.

—Favores, ¿eh, Eren? Así es como funciona —amedrentó Reiner dando una mirada lasciva, mientras se estiraba para darle una dura palmada en la espalda de Eren.

—¿Sucedió algo con el Cabo, Eren? —Armin que lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Ese enano está obligándote a hacer algo? —preguntó bruscamente Mikasa—. Si es así Eren, yo…

—No, no pasa nada con el Cabo —Sacudió la cabeza Eren, batiendo las ideas. Suspiro detestándose—: De todos modos, nada sucederá porque el Cabo probablemente me odia.

—¿Odiarte? Si piensas que el Cabo Levi te odia después de un espectáculo así, eres más idiota de lo que creía. ¿Quién diablos alimentaria y limpia con su pañuelo el rostro de alguien que supuestamente "odia"? Eso fue zafio, por cierto. Solo me hizo perder mi apetito. Ve tanteando la próxima vez.

Normalmente, Eren habría comenzado a pelear verbal y tal vez físicamente, con Jean por un insulto así. Pero las palabras de Jean fueron completamente desentendidas por algo específico que dejo dicho. Una nueva esperanza eclosionó en su pecho, como un frágil capullo. ¿Era posible que el Cabo no lo odiara, después de todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Eren, eres tan tonto. Pobre Heichou deber estar exasperado por ti. Manténganse atentos a las próximas acciones de Levi x Eren. En el próximo capítulo se detallará toda la creación de una instalación del cortejo. Por favor, ¡háganme saber lo que piensan de esto hasta ahora!


	2. Enfoque directo

**_Capítulo 2: Enfoque directo_ **

Ya era tarde, pero los campos de entrenamientos estaban sorprendentemente vacíos para cuando Eren compareció; encaminado a su entrenamiento de maniobras tridimensionales con uno de los miembros del escuadrón especial.

El joven soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que había llegado antes que su instructor. Petra, Erd y Gunter eran bastantes indulgentes con él, pero no quería correr el riesgo de hacer esperar a su instructor, especialmente si éste fuera Auruo.

Al ver que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo de sobra, Eren comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios calentando sus músculos. Mientras dejaba que su cuerpo trabaje, su mente divagaba sobre todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Inmediatamente un calor inundo sus mejillas cuando aludió lo que había sucedido, especialmente recordando el contacto de Levi en sus labios. Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, deseando que su bochorno desvanezca.

—¡Estás obsesionándote! —Se regañó a sí mismo con dureza—. ¡El Cabo solo estaba siendo considerado!

—Oye. Honestamente, no esperas entrenar con ese tipo de expresión estúpida en la cara, ¿verdad, Eren?

Eren se congeló en el lugar y tensó sus músculos al escuchar a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, dada su condición actual.

—¡C-Cabo! —Eren se enderezó rápidamente y trató de serenarse—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —dijo Levi inexpresivo. Caminó hacia el conjunto de paredes que estaban a un lado dispuestas para entrenar con el equipo de maniobras—. Date prisa, estamos perdiendo la preciosa luz del día.

Solo entonces, Eren comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

—… Cabo, no puede ser que sea usted mi instructor hoy, ¿no?

—¿Tienes algún maldito problema con eso? —Levi le dirigió una mirada cansada.

Eren sintió como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado por las descargas, ante esas palabras. Por lo que él sabía, Levi nunca había dado lecciones de maniobras. Vertiginosamente volvió en sí y se apresuró en responder:

—¡No, en absoluto, señor! Yo solo esperaba otro miembro del grupo, como de costumbre. El Cabo suele estar ocupado en otros asuntos.

—¿Por qué no dejas el manejo de mi agenda para mí, Eren? —cuestionó Levi—. Por los informes que he visto hasta ahora, usted necesita toda la ayuda posible con el fin de mejorar sus mierdas de habilidades en maniobras tridimensionales.

El insulto ni siquiera melló en lo más mínimo en Eren, porqué la evidencia había golpeado en él —y lo golpeó duro—: «Dios mío, beneficiado al conseguir el entrenamiento de maniobras del Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad». Incluso, sutilmente, se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no, no estaba soñando.

—¡Es un honor entrenar con usted, Señor! —Eren sonrió radiante con un entusiasmo desenfrenado corriendo por sus venas.

—Quita ese visaje idiota de la cara, que te hace ver aún más imbécil de lo habitual.

Eren hizo todo lo posible por frenar su entusiasmo cuando el Cabo empezó a hablar:

—A juzgar por lo que he visto hasta el momento, sus habilidades básicas de maniobras son aceptables, pero eres una absoluta mierda cuando se trata de técnicas avanzadas —dijo Levi sin rodeos—. Cumplir con lo básico puede parecer bien y todo… hasta que te quedes sin gas en medio de la batalla. Entonces, estarás jodido. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de nosotros no podemos simplemente convertirnos en un condenado Titán, así que solo podemos confiar únicamente en nuestras habilidades para sobrevivir.

Levi se detuvo para echar mano a su eterna mirada molesta a los ojos de Eren.

—Hoy voy a intentar hacer asimilar, a ese cerebro minúsculo tuyo, una maniobra que podría salvarte potencialmente el culo algún día.

—¿Cuál técnica es, Cabo? —Eren, por anticipación, estaba casi fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué no pones a trabajar esa cabeza tuya de una vez? —espetó Levi antes de contestar—: Es una de las maniobras avanzadas más comúnmente vistas, pero también uno de los más difíciles de realizar correctamente: la rotación.

—¿Rotación?

Una imagen brotó en el cerebro de Eren; Levi en el campo de batalla, girando mayestático en el aire; sus cuchillas reducidas a un rayo plateado, entregando una muerte segura a cada Titán que se cruzaba en su camino.

—Es una buena técnica para dominar, especialmente si puedes llevarla a cabo durante la batalla —dijo Levi, alejando a Eren de sus pensamientos—. Asegura la movilidad constante y la reducción del consumo de gas. Pero, primero: ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de «fuerza», el «impulso centrípeta» y «centrifuga»? ¿O es tu educación más carente y patética de lo que pensaba?

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió pronto Eren—. Hm… al menos creo que sí —calló con incertidumbre.

Levi no parecía especialmente impresionado.

—De acuerdo, escucha bien mocoso ignorante; la razón por la cual los ataques de «rotación» son muchos más propensos a matar con éxito a un Titán se debe a la fuerza adicional proporcionada por el giro. Esa es la fuerza centrípeta y centrifuga en el trabajo. Solo tienes que usar el impulso inicial al pivotar para propulsarse hasta una altura adecuada sin utilizar ningún gas adicional antes de comenzar el giro. Creo que incluso alguien de su nivel de inteligencia, tan lego, puede entender esto.

—¡Sí, señor! —Eren parecía muy ansioso por empezar, su entusiasmo estaba rodando fuera de él en oleadas—. ¿Puedo, por favor, probarlo ahora?

—¿Tan ansioso estas por fracasar, Eren? Bueno, no perderé la diversión.

Eren no dejó que las palabras de Levi le disuadieran. Estaba a punto de aprender una nueva maniobra tridimensional, como dádiva de la enseñanza del Cabo Levi en persona. ¡Todo se prometía genial!

**xxx**

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que esto iba a ser genial?

Eren gimió mientras su cuerpo fue deportado, fuera de su último intento de girar. Apenas solo logró escapar de un encuentro doloroso —de nuevo— con el piso, utilizando otro ataque para frenar su descenso. Sus pies se deslizaron a lo largo de la pared, y frente a este nuevo fracaso, solo podía suprimir un suspiro de frustración.

Incluso desde el suelo, el sarcasmo de Levi se oía tan claro como el día.

—Bueno, felicitaciones, Eren. Nunca pensé que diría esto: has conseguido impresionarme a través de la gran cantidad de yerros.

—Lo siento mucho, Cabo. Voy a tratar hacerlo mejor la próxima vez —Eren bajó lentamente hacia el suelo.

A pesar de que Levi había lanzado insulto tras insulto a él después de cada intento fallido (recurrentes «¿Cómo demonios te las arreglaste para integrar el ejército? Es algo que  _realmente_  quiero saber»), Eren se sorprendió de que todavía estuviera dispuesto a quedarse a pesar de su muy evidente falta de progreso.

—Aunque así lo hicieras, no creo que los resultados cambiarían mucho —comentó Levi, distraídamente.

—Lo siento… —balbuceó Eren. Bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños en señal de frustración. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía conseguirlo?

Ante la vista de Levi, estaba un Eren desanimado, dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible.

—Tal vez esta técnica era demasiada avanzada para ti después de todo. Más adelante…

—¡No!

Ante el repentino arrebato de Eren, Levi levantó una ceja. Los puños del joven agarraron la tela de sus pantalones.

—¡Por favor! Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, Cabo. ¡Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo! —Se negó a dejar que todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que el Cabo había pasado enseñándole se echara a perder—. ¡Voy a dominarla!

La determinación, que Levi fue testigo durante su primer encuentro, ardiendo vibrante en sus glaucos ojos. Eren juró a sí mismo en ese momento que tendría éxito o estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento —aunque a éste paso, la última opción parecía muy probable.

Por un momento más, Levi se quedó mirando la resuelta figura ante él y dejó escapar otro un suspiró.

—No voy a abandonarte cuando, obviamente, has tomado una decisión, Eren —Dio un paso adelante y golpeó a Eren en el pecho—. Pero lo estás haciendo muy mal. Tu cuerpo está demasiado rígido. No eres un inútil saco de harina, así que no actúes como tal. Deja que tu cuerpo se relaje hasta llegar al punto más alto del arco, gira, deja que el poder de rotación haga el resto.

—Relajar mi cuerpo… —murmuró Eren, asiéndose de cada palabra de Levi como si fuera oro mismo.

—Ahora, observa bien, Eren, porque no voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Levi lanzó una grapa en el edificio más cercano y lo utilizó para lanzarse hasta la azotea. Luego apuntó otra garra en la pared de enfrente, saltó y giró sobre sí mismo en un amplio arco para impulsarse en el aire. En la cima de su arco, se apoyó en el impulso acumulado para comenzar a girar sin esfuerzo aparente, antes de terminar aterrizando con bizarría junto a Eren.

—El modo del Cabo es perfecto. —La voz de Eren estaba sin aliento ante el asombro.

—Por supuesto, mocoso. Eso es una habilidad afilada por las incontables batallas que estamos dispensando —dijo Levi sin rodeos—. Ahora, ¿no es tu turno para tratar de impresionarme? ¿O estamos solo aquí para una ociosa charla por el resto del día?

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo haré ahora! —Eren miró a las paredes con no poca cantidad de temor. Como antes actuó Levi; Eren utilizó un garfio para impulsarse hasta la cumbre. Respiró hondo, disparó hacia la pared opuesta, y saltó.

«Deja tu cuerpo relajado», Eren se repitió las instrucciones en su mente mientras giraba su cuerpo en un arco barrido. «Hasta llegar al punto más alto», Eren apretó los dientes al golpear en el ápice de su curva. «Gira» La diferencia atizó inmediatamente, opuesta a las veces anteriores, Eren sintió su cuerpo respondiendo a sus pensamientos mientras realiza un giro torpe, pero todavía intacto.

Eren aterrizó, atónito.

—¡Yo… yo lo hice!

—Así es, Eren —Levi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, rara vez se veía esa gracia en sus labios—. Buen trabajo. Trabajaste duro hoy.

—¡Lo hice! —repitió Eren con incredulidad. Entonces, al fin, se dio cuenta de lo que había logrado y dio un fuerte grito—. ¡Lo hice! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sí!  _¡Lo hice!_

—Oye, no te pongas fatuo, mocoso. Cuestión de suerte, eso no quiere decir que…

Pero Levi fue interrumpido de repente, envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Cabo! —exclamó Eren, ebrio de alegría, sin soltar su agarre del otro hombre—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Para su propio crédito, Levi reaccionó con nada más que un ligero ensanchamiento de ojos.

—Eren —Su voz sonaba un poco tensa—. Oye, Eren.

Las acciones descuidadas del joven lo estrolaron de repente, instigado por su ánimo eufórico, alejando sus manos de Levi como si quemara.

—¡Yo-Yo lo siento, Cabo! —tartamudeó Eren, con la cara roja de vergüenza—. No era mi intención… Quiero decir estaba tan…

—Está bien —dijo Levi secamente. Sus manos apretaron imperceptiblemente por los costados, como obligándose a quedarse quieto.

—Yo, hm… —tartajeó Eren, intentando disipar el extraño aire que súbitamente se instaló entre ellos. Se conformó con una reverencia humilde—. Muchas gracias por enseñarme una nueva técnica, Cabo. ¡Fue un honor entrenar con usted hoy!

Ver a Eren recuperar su comportamiento habitual fue suficiente para levantar el trastorno que se había incautado en Levi.

—No creo que hayas dominado esa técnica solo porque te las arreglaste de conseguirlo una vez. Tienes que seguir practicando hasta que puedas realizarlo incluso en sueños. Las maniobras no valen una mierda a menos que puedas hacerlas a consciencia.

—Entiendo, Cabo —dijo Eren seriamente.

El joven se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió sus músculos empezar a protestar en contra de la intensa sesión de ejercicios que acababa de cometer. Estaba encantado de haber tenido éxito aprendiendo la nueva técnica, pero comprendía que iba a recibir un inmenso dolor al día siguiente. La maniobra de giro conllevaba esfuerzo de músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, Cabo…

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Eren? No recuerdo haberte despedido todavía.

Eren se detuvo a medio paso dado.

—Pensé que habíamos terminado aquí, señor —dijo incierto, no creía que sus músculos podrían durar si Levi quisiera que continuara practicando.

—Me cuesta creer que seas tan estúpido como para salir antes de estirar tus músculos, especialmente después de una sesión de entrenamiento así.

—¿Estirar mis músculos?

Levi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No te enseñaron una mierda durante tu formación? Sí, estiramientos, mocoso ignorante. No me digas que realmente crees ser capaz de moverte normalmente después de esto. Si no haces los masajes correctamente, habiendo usado el equipo tridimensional, tus músculos van a doler como una mierda mañana.

—Oh… —Eren siguió con los ojos muy abiertos, tal como Levi, se sentó en un parche relativamente limpio de hierba.

—Un inmediato masaje después de un duro entrenamiento puede ayudar a reducir la inflamación y acelera la recuperación. No es que tú necesites el aumento de recuperación —añadió Levi con ironía—. Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que sentirse como una absoluta y total mierda.

—Oh, no sabía que… —Eren contemplaba esta nueva pieza de conocimiento.

—Ahora lo sabes. ¿Entonces…?

—¡Claro! Hm… —Eren miró nerviosamente a Levi a antes de colocar sus manos sobre su propia pierna y frotar con cautela.

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que eso sea un masaje si utilizas esa lamentable fuerza? —suspiró Levi—. Se debe parecer a esto.

Eren aulló cuando, de repente, Levi tomó sus piernas cubriendo su propio regazo.

—¿C-Cabo? ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —dijo Levi—. Es obvio que no tienes experiencia previa haciendo esto, terminaras haciendo un trabajo de mierda si no te demuestro como hacerlo.

—Pero, Cabo… —Eren estaba tratando de ocultar su reciente rubor—. ¿No puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

—No, ahora cállate y mira.

Eren se mordió el labio tratando de controlar su sonrojo mientras observaba a Levi quitarle las botas. Se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió las manos del Cabo en su pantorrilla, pero pronto dejó escapar un suspiro espontaneo de sus labios cuando Levi, expertamente, amasó en un punto de presión.

Las manos del Cabo eran cálidas, trabajaban constantemente en sus piernas, y Eren sintió que empezaba a derretirse contra su tacto. Los parpados del joven se cerraban lentamente mientras emitía pequeños suspiros a merced de los movimientos de Levi sobre sus piernas.

—Se siente bien, Eren, ¿no es así? —preguntó Levi con voz ronca.

Eren estaba en éxtasis total hasta que sintió las manos de Levi deslizarse lentamente por sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras un rojo intenso inundó sus mejillas una vez más.

—¿C-Cabo?

Eren se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de Levi se había deslizado muy cerca del suyo. Sus grandes ojos verdes se encontraron con los del otro y desde esa distancia Eren podía ver los ojos humeantes del Cabo con un anonimato que no pudo ignorar.

—¿Vas a continuar mirándome así durante todo el día, mocoso de mierda?

—¡Oh, lo siento!

Eren rápidamente desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta tardíamente que el Cabo ya había deslizado sus piernas fuera de su regazo. Por un momento sintió la falta de calor que había sentido con Levi, pero desechó esa idea de la cabeza.

—Cabo, solo quería decirle, una vez más, gracias por lo de hoy. ¡Aprendí mucho!

—Te oí la primera vez. Ahora veté a bañar, haz lo que tengas que hacer para estar listo para la cena.

—¡Sí, señor!

Eren se retiró apresuradamente, deseoso por compartir con sus amigos las experiencias recientes aprendidas hoy. En un rincón de su cabeza, una vocecita se preguntó por qué el Cabo había actuado así —¿por qué no decirlo?—: amable con él, tendría que reflexionar sobre eso más tarde.

Levi observó a Eren desaparecer tras las puertas del edificio, y lanzó un suspiro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando. Apretó el puño.

—Mocoso de mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerme esperando?

**xxx**

No fue hasta principios de la tarde del día siguientes hasta que Eren descubrió las repercusiones de la sesión del entrenamiento del día de ayer.

—¡Oye, Eren! —saludó Hanji con entusiasmo desde su lugar en una de las mesas.

—Hola, Hanji —respondió al saludo Eren—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Me preguntaba si ya habías comido… —interrogó gozosa la científica—. Si no es así, ¡puedes unirte a mí!

Eren parpadeó ante la inesperada invitación.

—Oh, ya comí con mis amigos antes. Sin embargo, gracias por la oferta.

—Bueno —asintió Hanji y suspiro—. Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de Levi.

Inmediatamente la atención de Eren fue tomada.

—¿Algo malo le ocurrió al Cabo?

—No, nada demasiado serio —tranquilizó Hanji—. Pero estoy preocupada por él, está siendo descuidado y tiene exceso de trabajo. ¿Sabes? A penas tomó un bocado en el almuerzo, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo porque tenía un montón de papeleo con los que ponerse al día.

—¿Tiene un montón de papeleo con los que ponerse al día? —repitió Eren, incrédulo.

El Cabo Levi siempre fue excelso con sus responsabilidades. Eren no podía imaginar que podría haber causado que Levi retrocediera en su trabajo.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabias? Levi tenía una gran cantidad de papeleo para procesar esta semana, pero insistió en cuidar de tu entrenamiento el día de ayer.

—¿El Cabo hizo eso? —Eren meditaba, el aire de repente era abrumador, mientras que la culpabilidad comenzó a roer. ¿Por su responsabilidad el Cabo estaba excedido de trabajo?

—No, no, no estoy culpando a usted en lo más mínimo, Eren —dijo Hanji rápidamente—. Lo siento, me deje llevar. Levi en realidad no quería que te enteraras de esto.

—¿No? —Eren parecía herido—. ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, probablemente porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera —dijo Hanji, extendió la mano para alborotar el cabello de Eren—. ¡Anímate, Eren! No puedes culparte a ti mismo. Si Levi lo hizo fue porque quiso. Ya sabes, Levi siempre está tratando de cargar todo por sí mismo. Sería bueno que confiara más en los otros —reflexionó.

Eren parecía meditar; escuetamente, su boca se presionaba en una línea delgada; las cejas surcando por la concentración. Finalmente mostró un aire decidido.

—Gracias por dejarme saber, Hanji —dijo Eren, dándole una reverencia de cortesía antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Hanji ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A pesar de todo el trabajo, el Cabo se tomó el tiempo para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento —explicó Eren, determinado—. Es mi turno para ayudar como pueda.

—Eres un buen chico, Eren —arrulló Hanji—. Estoy segura de que Levi agradecería ayuda, sobre todo si es tuya.

—Realmente espero eso.

—Oh, estoy  _bastante_  segura…

Miró a Eren salir de la habitación y dejó escapar una risita cuando había desaparecido de la vista.

—Esto ya es demasiado —dijo Hanji, golpeando la mesa, entre tanto se secaba las brillantes lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos, fruto de su estruendosa risa.

Erwin se acercó a su mesa, un momento después, disparando a Hanji una mirada ligeramente exasperada mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Hablas demasiado, Hanji.

—Oye, un poco de ayuda no puede hacer daño a nadie, ¿no?

—Podrías terminar herida cuando Levi descubra lo que hiciste.

—¡Pero yo solo quiero ver un poco más de progreso! Todo este tiempo y es mínima la diversión que nos están dando —exclamó Hanji. Señaló con un dedo acusador—. Y no pretendas insinuar que no estas disfrutando tanto como yo, Erwin.

Erwin negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

—Nunca dije que no. Esa sesión de entrenamiento de ayer fue bastante interesante a la vista.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hanji.

—¿No que sí? ¡Ah, eso fue lo más solaz! Y yo tenía la mejor vista desde mi oficina… ¡Nunca pensé que Levi podría ser un buen maestro!

—Solo porque se trataba de Eren, sino Levi no iría tan lejos. A cualquier otro lo habría reducido hasta las lágrimas por el quinto intento fallido.

—Es verdad. ¡Es verdad! ¿Y viste la actitud de Eren adoptada al final? ¡Pensé que Levi iba a llevárselo allí mismo! Aunque, él insistió para ayudar a masajear los músculos después de  _eso_  —dijo ella con una sonrisa incrédula—. El autocontrol de Levi es encomiable.

—Probablemente se deba a que no podría soportar ver a Eren con dolor —reflexionó Erwin—. Mas, parece que Levi está llegando a sus límites. Ya han pasado dos días desde que decidió poner en práctica su nueva táctica «enfoque directo», y el avance no es notable.

—¡Ajá! Ya veo que mantienes las cuentas.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tú fuiste quien sugirió una apuesta.

—¿Eh? Pero yo pensé que nunca diste tu consentimiento oficial para eso.

Erwin brilló en picardía.

—Oh, pero en realidad nunca dije que no estaba de acuerdo.

Hanji negó con la cabeza, sonriendo indulgente.

—Calculador, como siempre, Erwin.

—Deberías haberlo pensado mejor al tratar de apostar en contra de mí, Hanji —Erwin otorgó una sonrisa encantadora—. En cualquier caso, el desenlace se acerca. No debería faltar mucho más.

—Como siempre, tienes razón —Hanji parecía mareada ante la perspectiva de ver por fin a los dos juntos, después de meses de bailar alrededor uno del otro—. ¡Ah, yo simplemente no puedo esperar! ¡Esto va a ser glorioso!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Demasiada tensión, me muero. Lo siento mucho, Heichou, pero por favor, sufre un poco más. ¡Ya casi estás ahí!  
> En cuanto a los lectores, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado! ¡Por favor, continúen animando a Heichou mientras continúa luchando contra viento y marea! ¡Espero con interés escuchar sus pensamientos!


	3. El fin justifica los medios

Levantó la vista de la hoja que acababa de firmar, Levi analizó la gran cantidad de papeleo restante que tendía que abordar con un desdén apenas disimulado. Debería pensar dos veces antes de tomarse un tiempo para la formación de Eren, siendo que su itinerario es demasiado abultado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente; cuando Petra había pedido un voluntario para ayudar a Eren en su entrenamiento, se ofreció espontáneamente.

Hanji le concedió una sonrisa cómplice en el momento (recompensada con una patada); sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Aun así, cuando Levi pensó en lo feliz que Eren lo había mirado después de realizar la rotación con éxito, y la forma en que sus ojos glaucos como un par de malditas esmeraldas, Levi descubrió que no podría lamentar su iniciativa.

Obviamente, las consecuencias de dicha acción fueron lejos de ser agradables, —aquí Levi lanzó otra mirada molesta a sus papeles— aunque si pasar más tiempo con Eren ayudó al mocoso de mierda, el cual poseía unos ojos demasiados expresivos, a actuar tan jodidamente vehemente; Levi podría soportar la carga de horas extras cualquier día.

Un suave golpe sonó en su puerta, tirando a Levi de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es? —Levi ni se molestó en disimular la irritación en su voz.

La puerta fue abierta por el objeto de sus pensamientos. Eren entró en la oficina, vacilante, con una taza de té en sus manos. Inconscientemente éste se mordió el labio inferior mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de culpa al Cabo.

«Nota mental: Matar a la anteojuda de mierda en la mayor brevedad posible», pensó Levi.

—Siento interrumpir su trabajo, Cabo —comenzó Eren—. Me preguntaba si habría algo que pudiera hacer por usted. Ah, y le he traído un poco de té, también, si lo desea.

Eren dejó la taza con un tintineo suave, antes de retroceder, sin dejar de mirar a Levi con la misma mirada en sus ojos.

Levi odiaba ver así de asustadizo al más joven.

—Eren, deja de mirarme así.

Eren pareció sorprendido por la reprimenda.

—¿Así cómo, señor?

—Como siempre, eres una mierda cuando se trata de ocultar emociones —declaró Levi, mientras dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible—. Fue mi decisión la de asistirte en el entrenamiento de ayer, así que deja de torturarte con eso.

—¡Pero por mi causa se ha atrasado en su trabajo, Cabo! —dijo Eren con evidente angustia—. Hanji me comentó que tenía un montón de papeleo con el cual ponerse al día, debido al entrenamiento —Una abatida mirada se colaba con su autocritica voz—. Si yo fuera más fuerte, no sería una carga para usted, Cabo.

—No te  _atrevas_  a decir eso.

Eren se estremeció ante el tono áspero. Al notar esto, Levi trato de suavizar un poco su voz, pero conservando su firmeza.

—No quiero oírte decir tal cosa, Eren. Llevas el peso de la esperanza de toda la humanidad sobre tus hombros. No eres en absoluto una carga, grábatelo en ese insignificante cerebro.

—Gracias, señor.

Las mejillas enrojecidas de Eren iban de acuerdo a la alabanza recibida. Apartó su mirada, incapaz de sostener la de superior por más tiempo.

—Eh… si usted no desea té, señor, me encantaría poder ofrecerle algo más.

—¿Hm? Oh, así está bien. Déjalo.

Oprimido por la mirada aprensiva de Eren, Levi no tuvo más remedio que acercarse la taza a sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando un sabor freso y un agradable aroma estimuló sus sentidos.

—Esta no es mi mezcla habitual de té.

—No, señor. Este té es de manzanilla con té verde. Son conocidos por sus propiedades calmantes, y se cree que ayuda a disminuir el estrés —Eren jugueteaba nerviosamente—. Si no le gusta, puedo traer su mezcla habitual.

—Esto está bien.

«Incluso más que bien», por lo que Levi dio otro sorbo. «El chico sabe de té. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?»

—Eren, ¿cuántas mezclas de té sabes?

Eren se animó ante la pregunta.

—¡Un buen número, señor! Mi padre era médico, por lo que he aprendido mucho acerca de hierbas y mezclas, gracias a él.

—Bien. Espero que haga mi té de aquí en adelante.

Levi dejó la taza de té vacía y tomó otra pieza de papeleo de la pila. La incredulidad fue escrita en el rostro de Eren.

—¿Lo dice en serio, Cabo?

—¿Ya tienes problema de oído a tu edad? —preguntó impaciente Levi—. Sin pelos en la lengua, mocoso. Otrora, fuiste tú el que pidió de hacer algo útil, ¿no?

Por el rabillo del ojo, el Cabo vislumbró una gran sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Eren.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Eren alegremente—. Pero ¿está seguro de que no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted en este momento?

Levi dejó su pluma y miró a Eren con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos.

—Ya que eres tan condenadamente insistente, te voy a dar algo que hacer: Siéntate en el sofá.

Si bien obedeció, Eren parecía confundido.

—¿Así está bien, señor? —Dio un respingo cuando apreció un cálido peso instalarse en su regazo. Descendió la mirada y se sonrojo de inmediato—. ¿¡C-Cabo!?

Levi se tumbó en el sofá de manera que su cabeza descasara en el regazo de Eren, y sus piernas en el reposabrazos opuesto. Bajó el papel que había traído con él y, tan impasible como siempre, miró al nervioso Cadete.

—¿Algo está mal, Eren?

—N-No, en absoluto, señor.

Eren se sentó rígidamente y mantuvo sus manos firmes en puño contra los lados de sus muslos, mientras el rubor continuó viajando hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Levi notó la rigidez del Cadete.

—¿Esto te hace sentir incómodo, Eren?

—¡No! —dijo apresuradamente Eren. A pesar del rubor evidente en su rostro, el tono era genuino—. Está bien, siempre y cuando usted se sienta cómodo, Cabo.

—Ya veo…

Los minutos siguientes fueron silenciosos, solo interrumpidos por el sonido de las páginas que Levi iba manipulando.

Tan pronto como Eren mantuvo su vergüenza bajo control, se obligó a centrarse en la situación en cuestión. Se atrevió una rápida mirada hacia el Cabo; acostado sobre su regazo e imbuido en la lectura de sus papeles, Levi parecía completamente sin vigilancia y relativamente en paz, por primera vez. Eren experimentó un ligero estremecimiento adentrarse en sí cuando se percató de que Levi confiaba en él de tal manera.

Un mechón de pelo cayó en sus ojos cuando la posición de Levi cambió y Eren resistió el impulso de un cepillo en la cara. Tras una observación más cercana, estimó que el azabache pelo de Levi se veía tan sedoso y fino, su curiosidad picaba por saber si se sentía tan suave como parecía. Contra su mejor juicio, Eren se acercó con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos.

Levi estaba tan profundamente inmerso en su trabajo, que tuvo un ligero sobresalto cuando de pronto notó los dedos suaves trazándose por su cabello. Su sorpresa debe haberse registrado en su rostro porque los dedos detuvieron abruptamente su caricia y una seria de disculpas de inmediato siguió.

—¡Yo-yo lo siento, Cabo Levi, señor! —se disculpó profusamente Eren— ¡No pude contenerme! Se veía tan tranquilo, acostado así y su pelo tan suave, y yo…

Levi levantó una mano y Eren se estremeció por instinto, creyendo que iba a ser castigado por pisar el otro lado de la línea. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron en estado de shock cuando en lugar del golpe que esperaba, sintió los dedos callosos que tiernamente acariciaban la curva se su mejilla.

—¿Cabo? —preguntó Eren, depositando su mirada sorpresa ante su superior.

—No cambies nunca, Eren. Eso es todo lo que pido —murmuró sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Eren con la misma dulzura. Una emoción indescifrable brilló en sus ojos grises por una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

El breve momento de ternura terminó cuando Levi bajo la mano, casi a regañadientes, por su atención al papeleo.

—No me importa, de todos modos.

—¿Eh? —Eren todavía estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sigue así y realmente voy a creer que tienes problemas auditivos —farfulló Levi—. Dije que no me importa si quieres tocar mi cabello.

—¿R-Realmente? Quiero decir… ¿está seguro?

Levi hizo un ruido impaciente.

—Si hubiese algo que no me agradara, lo habría dejado muy claro.

—Está bien…

Vacilante Eren hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Levi. Cuando vio que realmente no iría a alejarlo, se volvió más audaz con sus acciones y pronto fue cardado los dedos por el cabello negro azabache con un ritmo mesurado. Un suave y satisfecho suspiro —tan diminuto que Eren estaba seguro de haber oído mal escapado de los labios de Levi—, lo hizo continuar más animado con su menester.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio apacible. Eren comenzó a sentir una profunda sensación de confort; en el sofá entre el calor de Levi en su regazo, el ritmo de sus caricias en el pelo del Cabo y la temperatura agradable del ambiente. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

**xxx**

«Tan cálido», pensó Eren. Adormilado, frotó sus ojos. Alzó los brazos para estirarse perezosamente mientras inspeccionaba su entorno con una lánguida mirada. «¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación». La confusión aumentaba por no reconocer rápidamente el entorno.

Eren luchó para conseguir que su cerebro funcionase correctamente de nuevo, tardíamente se dio cuenta de que había un cálido peso en su pecho. La fuente de calor, como pronto descubrió Eren, era una capa de la Legión de Reconocimiento envuelta cuidadosamente sobre él. Recogió el manto con curiosidad. «No se trata de mi capa. Pero ¿de quién?...»

Los últimos vestigios de sueño inmediatamente desaparecieron cuando una inundación de memorias regresó. «¡Yo estaba en la oficina del Cabo! Y después de que estuviéramos en el sofá, yo... Oh, Dios». Eren saltó del sofá y se volvió tan bruscamente al escritorio de Levi tan rápido que se sorprendió de no recibir un latigazo cervical.

—¡Cabo Levi! ¡Señor! Yo…

Eren quedó sin aliento ante la vista de Levi, que lo observaba con una mirada particularmente intensa. De pronto pareció darse cuenta que el joven también lo miraba y se recompuso una vez retomando su aire impertérrito.

—Parece que la Bella Durmiente, finalmente ha decidido volver entre nosotros.

Con el acuerdo de esas palabras, Eren apresuró a inclinarse y se disculpó afligidamente.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Cabo! No tenía la intención de quedarme dormido así.

—No hay nada de malo en dormir cuando estás cansado —dijo Levi, volviendo su atención al papeleo—. Aunque has perdido demasiado tiempo con esta siesta. Debes cuidar lo que tienes que hacer.

—Muy bien, señor, lo haré. Eh…

Eren tomó la cálida capa que ofició de manta improvisada.

—¿No sería de usted, por casualidad?

Levi ni siquiera levantó la vista de su trabajo.

—Déjala en el sofá.

—De acuerdo…

Eren dobló cuidadosamente la prenda y la apoyó suavemente en el asiento.

—También quería decir simplemente, eh… muchas gracias, Cabo.

Eren se inclinó por última vez antes de apresurarse fuera de la habitación.

Este fue sin duda un efecto de su imaginación, pero podría jurar haber sentido la mirada penétrate del Cabo en su espalda cuando salía de la oficina.

**xxx**

Desde el incidente en la oficina de Levi, Eren no sabía que pensar. Había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, mientras su mente estaba recordando la escena en varias ocasiones. De hecho, meditó mucho y apenas logró dormir. Su falta de sueño se había registrado en su cara, grandes ojeras oscureciendo sus ojos, por lo que, durante el día Eren era vagamente consiente de las miradas preocupadas siendo arrojadas hacia él.

Armin esperó la hora de la cena para expresar su preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Eren? No has sido tú mismo últimamente.

—¿Has estado durmiendo lo suficiente? Ese maldito enano no está haciéndote trabajar muy duro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mikasa.

Eren despidió sus preocupaciones.

—Estoy bien —suspiró y puso su cabeza entre sus manos—. Solo un poco confundido acerca de algunas cosas.

—¿Algo en lo cual podamos ayudar? —interrogó inmediatamente Mikasa—. Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros sobre cualquier cosa.

—Sí, pero no creo que…

—Se trata del Cabo Levi, ¿no es así? —dijo Armin.

Eren escupió el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar y se quedó mirando a Armin con ojos asustados.

—¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

—Es muy obvio para casi todo el mundo con ojos —interrumpió Jean—. Maldita sea, así que apresúrense en saltearse algunos pasos o algo. Estamos cansados de ver a los dos bailar alrededor del otro.

—Jean tiene razón —concordó Connie, asistiendo con la cabeza—. Al principio fue bastante divertido, pero ahora es simplemente aburrido.

—Pero ¿de qué diablos están hablando? —exigió Eren, más frustrado por el lenguaje críptico.

—Estas tan atascado que ni siquiera puedes entender tus propios sentimientos. Parece que eres más estúpido de lo que había imaginado —se burló Jean.

—¿Quieres repetirlo?

Eren se levantó de su asiento y agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Jean.

—Voy a decirlo todas las veces que sea necesario, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a entrar en esa obtusa cabeza tuya.

—¡Maldito seas!

—¡Basta, cálmense, ustedes dos! — gritó Armin, interfiriendo entre los dos chicos que parecían a punto de empezar a luchar de un segundo a otro.

—Mikasa, sujeta a Jean. Eren, ven conmigo.

Armin tomó a Eren por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación

—Buena suerte tratando de razonar con ese idiota —dijo Jean, mientras reajustaba su camisa. Hizo una pausa—. Yo todavía gano la apuesta si Eren se da cuenta de sus sentimientos con Armin, ¿no es así?

—¡Ni en sueños! —intervino Connie—. Todos acordamos que no valía ninguna intervención del exterior, ¿no?

—Técnicamente, su pequeña discusión con Eren viola nuestra política de no intervención, ya que lo dices, Jean —señaló Ymir, con una sonrisa—. Esto significa que estas descalificado oficialmente de la competición.

—Pero Armin…

—Él nunca acepto realmente el participar en la apuesta, por lo que su intervención no cuenta.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Jean. No es justo.

Ymir se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Nunca nadie dijo que teníamos que jugar limpio. Así que, Christa —ronroneó, cubriendo con un brazo a la pequeña rubia—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer con nuestras ganancias?

—¡No estés tan segura de ti misma! —reclamó Connie—. No has ganado todavía. ¡Eren podría no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta pasado mañana!

Connie parecía más como si estuviera tratando de conversarse a sí mismo que a los otros.

—¡Sí! —añadió Sasha—. ¡Connie y yo todavía tenemos una oportunidad de ganar!

Ymir no parecía perturbada.

—¿Eren sin comprender sus sentimientos después de una conversación con Armin? Nadie es tan estúpido. Ni siquiera él. Ah, y lo siento muchachos —dijo dirigiéndose a abordar con una sonrisa burlona a Reiner y Bertholdt—. No es mi culpa si ustedes dieron una estimación demasiado pronta.

—Maldito Eren y su ceguera —se quejó Reiner—. Yo estaba muy seguro de que alguno de ellos habría saltado sobre el otro antes de hoy.

—Solo espero que el Cabo Levi y Eren puedan estar pronto juntos —dijo Christa sinceramente, sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Realmente eres una diosa, Christa —suspiró Ymir mientras le revolvía a la otra el cabello en un gesto cariñosa—. Pero no te preocupes más de lo necesario. Si mi suposición es correcta, y estoy bastante segura de que lo es, estaremos viendo una nueva pareja antes de que termine el día…

**xxx**

Eren comenzó a protestar cuando Armin lo llevó a un pasillo desierto.

—¿A dónde vamos, Armin? ¡No había terminado aún con él!

Armin dejó caer su brazo y se volvió hacia él.

—Para ser perfectamente sincero contigo, Eren, debo decir que estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que Jean dijo antes.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Estás diciendo que concuerdas con cara de caballo?

—Bueno, él tiene razón —concedió Armin—. Eren, no comprendes tus propios sentimientos, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó impaciente Eren—. Sigues hablando de mis sentimientos y cosas por el estilo. Pero de todos modos, ¿Qué significa todo esto al final?

—El Cabo Levi.

Armin examinó con interés la reacción de su amigo ante el nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Cabo Levi con todo esto?

Como era de esperar, Eren parecía preocupado y ajeno al rubor que comenzó a difundir sus mejillas.

—Todo, Eren —dijo Armin hablando lentamente, como si estuviera explicando un concepto particularmente complicado para un niño—. Dime, Eren, ¿qué piensas del Cabo Levi?

—¡Tengo un gran respeto por él! —respondió inmediatamente Eren—. El cabo es realmente una persona muy fuerte y yo daría cualquier cosa por ser como él. También es muy sincero, y aun cuando no lo parezca, es muy amable, atento y considerado, y me gustaría saber más acerca de él, y ser alguien en quien pueda confiar y pasar todo mi tiempo con él y…

Eren se apagó como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mierda —exhaló. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron y se veían absolutamente impresionados por su súbita revelación—. Yo… me gusta el Cabo Levi —se detuvo un momento y repitió—: Me  _gusta_ el Cabo Levi —recalcó las palabras como si esta segunda vez fueran más fáciles de creer.

Eren oyó murmurar a Armin algo que sonaba sospechosamente como «Tomó bastante tiempo», pero estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio pánico creciendo mientras tomaba nota de todo.

—¿Qué hago, Armin? —dijo mientras sujetó los hombros del rubio con fuerza—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ante él ahora?

—Eren, está bien —dijo Armin con dulzura— Todo va a estar bien…

—¡No, no, no va a estar bien! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comportarme normalmente frente a él ahora? Maldición, él va a pensar que soy un idiota y…

—¡Eren! —Armin cortó su diatriba, levantando ligeramente la voz—. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Eren, todavía medio enloquecido.

—Debido a que tus sentimientos por el Cabo Levi son recíprocos.

Silencio.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Mira, sé que lo estás haciendo para animarme, pero…

Armin soltó un fuerte suspiro, con una expresión exasperada muy clara en su rostro.

—¡Dios mío, Eren, eres mi mejor amigo, pero es increíble lo ciego que estas a veces! ¡Al Cabo Levi le gustas! ¡Hace un buen rato ya!

Ante las palabras firmes de Armin, Eren ya no podía dudar.

—¿De verdad? —susurró con incredulidad—. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Ha sido descaradamente obvio, para la mayoría de nosotros, que el Cabo te trata de diferente manera desde hace tiempo. Y si no fuera suficiente evidencia, sus recientes intentos de cortejo definitivamente lo confirmó.

—¿Él me ha estado cortejando? —repitió Eren, incrédulo.

—Sí, Eren. Ha sido durante los últimos días.

Eren pensó en los acontecimientos recientes: la atención extra, los toques deliberados, las miradas llenas de un calor extraño.

Eren emitió una exclamación de sorpresa para luego continuar;

—Pero no… no estoy… —Eren tomó un momento para sí mismo—. Es solo que… todavía no estoy seguro de si el Cabo siente lo mismo por mí. Quiero decir, ¿y si te equivocas?

—Escucha, si aún dudas de los sentimientos del Cabo, ¿por qué no vas a preguntárselo tú mismo? —sugirió Armin— Esa es la mejor manera de confirmarlo, ¿no?

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo haré —Con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, Eren se alejó yendo en dirección a la oficina de Levi. Se detuvo en mitad de un paso de dar la vuelta y añadió— Ah, y gracias, Armin.

—No es ningún problema, Eren —Armin le concedió una sincera sonrisa—. Buena suerte.

**xxx**

Le había parecido una buena idea en ese momento, pero ahora, de pie delante de la puerta de Levi, la duda se deslizó de nuevo en él. «¡No, Eren!», sacudió la cabeza para eliminar físicamente sus pensamientos negativos. Había venido hasta aquí para descubrir la verdad y él no iba a quedarse sin una respuesta.

Respiró hondo, y se armó de coraje antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Entre.

La ansiedad se apoderó de él al entrar en la oficina.

—Cabo Levi, señor —dijo a modo de saludo.

Levi levantó la vista de sus papeles.

—Así que eres tú, una vez más, Eren. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Cabo… —Eren parecía extrañamente nervioso—. Tengo algo importante que debo preguntarle.

Levi hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

—¿Y bien? Escúpelo.

Eren rebuscó una última vez en sus reservas de valor antes de finalmente hacer la pregunta que le corroía.

—¿Qué siente usted por mí, señor?

Ante la falta de respuesta de Levi, el cual estaba dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, Eren adivinó un caluroso rubor avergonzando sus mejillas.

—Yo… Es que yo… realmente usted me gusta, Cabo Levi, señor —Aquí Eren desvió su mirada, incapaz de mantener la penetrante de Levi por más tiempo—. Pero no sé cómo se siente y yo…

Eren se apagó cuando Levi se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él con pasos decididamente lentos. Se detuvo justo frente a él y lo observó por un momento. Eren se sonrojo aún más mientras sentía los  _evaluadores_  ojos del Cabo sobre él.

—¿Tu querías saber lo que siento por ti?

Eren grito de sorpresa cuando Levi de repente le tiró hacia abajo para un breve, pero ardiente beso que no dejó ninguna duda sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Eren gimió cuando sintió a Levi mordiéndole el labio inferior para luego acariciarlo con su lengua.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, mocoso de mierda?

Eren se compuso como pudo, con sus mejillas carmesí y los labios enrojecidos por el beso.

—¡Sí, señor! —dijo un poco sin aliento. Pasó su lengua contemplativa por sus labios antes de añadir—: Pero Cabo, no estoy seguro de haber entendido completamente. ¿Puedo pedir otra demostración?

Levi suspiró, pero Eren podía ver las comisuras de sus labios alzadas por la diversión.

—Eres un mocoso de mierda, Eren.

—Pero soy tu mocoso de mierda, ¿no es así, Cabo? —añadió Eren con descaro.

En respuesta, Levi tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo, y Eren percibió —más que vio— la sonrisa del otro.

—Por lo menos has entendido eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de A.: Waah, no puedo creer que esté terminado! Levi, Heichou finalmente ha alcanzado su final feliz después de una larga y ardua lucha. Bondad, Eren era tan ciego! Afortunadamente él es muy lindo para compensar.  
> De todos modos yo solo quería decir una vez más: MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por seguir y apoyar esta historia hasta ahora! Espero que les haya parecido un final satisfactorio. Deseo escribir más de esta parejita y del fandom Snk en el futuro.


End file.
